SW01
The Me That Looks To The Starry Sky (星空へ見る私) is the first episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW01/Transcript Chihaya Fukurou used to be a regular girl, but now, she has decided to become something - someone! - special - a performer! Of course, she can't just go onto the street and sout out loud "I am a performer!", and so, she enrolls at Three Skies Academy, a famous artist training school. However, when she arrives at the entrance exam, she must realize that having a dream isn't everything. With everyone else being totally prepared, what will she do?! Summary Intro by Chihaya. Chihaya introduces herself and explains the Crystal Performance before the scene switches to Chihaya who is asleep on a sofa in her family's living room. She was watching a documentary about recent developments in the entertainment industry. A footage of Hoshina Saya's recent concert is shown, before she is interviewed. She is asked why she became a performer, and Saya states that it was her admiration towards other performers and her wish to sing. The next girl to be interviewed is a young girl who works in America, Amane Yuuhi. She replies that being a performer is the gate to the whole industry and she'd love to see all aspects of it. Nakato Miyuki states that she loves to meet new people and Yamashita Mika declares that she loves travelling and trying out new things. Minami Yuka expresses her wish to be more than a "normal girl" and Shiraha Aika replies that she loves modeling a lot, and wanted to become a rule model for younger girls. Lillith Miere states that she always loved fashion and Crystal Performances. As a first year student of Three Skies, she is asked what she thinks about becoming a senior soon, and Lillith replies that she looks forward to the entrance exams of the academy that will start soon. The reporter states that many girls are expected to try out to enroll at the top academy. Suddenly, Chihaya is woken up by a call from her father; dinner is ready. She disappointed realizes that she missed the documentary while the credits are rolled. She joins her parents for dinner. The opening plays. While eating dinner, Chihaya's mother speaks about her day in her patissiere before something comes to her mind. She asks Chihaya whenever she studied for the entrance exam of the high school, she is planning to attend. Sora, her father, suddenly laughs, asking whenever Chihaya really wants to attend the boring school, her mother is talking about. Confused, neither Chihaya nor her mother understand what he is talking about. Her father quickly explains what he is talking about; instead of attending a regular high school, he believes that Chihaya planned to try out the Three Skies Academy entrance exams. Chihaya replies that she'd be way too clumsy to become a performer, but her father remarks that she can be very graceful as well; he reminds her of the school theatre in the second grade. Chihaya blushes and her mother replies that she'd prefer Chihaya to attend a regular school. Her father, however, remarks that Chihaya should follow her dream. Her mother sighs and comments that she wouldn't want to go through that discussion again. In the late evening, Chihaya is sitting in her room on her bed. She glares at Tokyo's skyline while the website of Three Skies Academy is open on her notebook. She is unsure whenever she really wants to participle in the entrance exams, but eventually ends up with saying that trying won't hurt her at all. She takes up a photo looking at it quietly before putting it back into the drawer. Having decided that she wants to try them out despite her mother's worries, she starts a song, Shooting☆Star, and starts dancing. However, she quickly stumbles over her own feets and falls down. She grumbles and comments that she has said before that being an performer is almost impossible to her. Eyecatch of Saya / Chihaya. Once the day of the entrance exams have come, Chihaya is accompanied by her father and the two enter the large campus of the academy together. Surprised by the large amount of students, her father reminds Chihaya that she just shouldn't trip over her own feet; something that annoys Chihaya a lot. The written exams are quickly over, and Chihaya finds herself leaving them with a good feeling. She starts walking a path and doesn't notice that less and less students or applicants seem to be around. She finds herself in a small flower park that surprises her; she can't believe that such a beautiful place is part of a school's campus. She remembers that she is visiting Three Skies Academy, and it now makes sense to her. However, someone has noticed her. A boy wearing casual clothes has been looking at her ever since she arrived in the flower garden. Surprised, she trips over her own feets and falls directly into a bush. The boy laughs but helps her standing up. He asks her what she is doing at the academy, noting that she doesn't wear the academy's school uniform. She explains that she is participling in the entrance exams of the academy which reminds her that she has to return to the main building; and that she has no idea of how to get back. She then realizes that the boy isn't wearing a school uniform either; and he reminds her that it's sunday and thus, no school. He adds that he is only at the school grounds to visit someone. Chihaya thinks that he likely isn't a student. He asks her how she plans to pass the exams; if she is falling into a bush already. He points towards a direction, telling her that she will find the main building there before leaving her slightly annoyed. On the way back, Chihaya realizes that she might isn't fit to be an performer after all before running into yet another person. This time, it's a woman in a business attire. Chihaya quickly apologizes, but the woman tells her not to worry. Chihaya looks at the woman and finally recognizes her. Surprised to have met the headmistress of Three Skies, she is left speechless. Amarie however asks her if they met before. Chihaya stumbles that she doesn't remember. The headmistress asks for her name and seems to be surprised when she hears it. Friendly, she asks whenever she participles in the entrance exams and Chihaya nods quickly. She asks her if she believes to have good chances, but Chihaya honestly replies; telling her that she believes that she won't. Amarie looks towards the sun in the sky where birds fly and asks her if she has seen the latest documentary by IdolTV; by now, Chihaya has done so. Amarie asks whose comment she believes most in; Saya who said that she loves singing and that admiration helped her, Yuuhi who spoke about the countless possibilities of the industry or Lillith who loves fashion. Without thinking, Chihaya replies that she loves fashion as well. She then adds that she admires a lots of performers as well and that she likes singing once she notices that she hasn't chosen the top star's answer. Amarie recommends that she should chose to believe in her own answer; and follow that path. Confused, Chihaya asks what she is talking about, but the headmistress only reminds her that she should hurry to reach the next part of the exams in time. Chihaya is, alongside other girls, called to an interview with members of the academy's staff. Alongside with two other girls, she enters one of the school's lesson rooms where she is to be interviewed by Kurozaki Akira, one of the academy's teachers. The teacher asks them to explain why they would like to join the academy. The first girl tells him that she's been training to become a performer since her childhood while the second girl tells him of a good friend who wanted to become a performer but who was hurt in an accident and left unable to dance. She explains that she'd like to pursue her friends' dream. Chihaya is left speechless once she is asked; she is unsure what to say. She eventually says that she admires Saya a lot. Once she said that, Akira seems to have lost interesst in her; noting on his notebook that she is a fan. He continues question the first girl and Chihaya realizes that he has lost interesst in her. She is thorn apart; unsure whenever she wants to try again or just wait to be asked again. In the end, she surprises herself and shouts out her name and that she loves dresses a lot and that she wants to shine in them as well. Kurozaki doesn't seem to be impressed, but notices something before telling her to wait until she is asked again. Chihaya blushes. The final part is a live performance that follows directly after the interview. Chihaya finds herself waiting in the backstage area of the auditorium to be called. In front of her, she is able to choose of several performer crystals and thus dresses. She also has been given a Heart Crystal. She recognizes the dresses; all of them look similar and identifies them as school performance uniform. She belives that those are the school performance uniforms, the next first year students will use. She chooses three fitting pieces and her name is called. Unsure what to do, the Heart Crystal glows once she gets closer to the stage. She finds a panel where she can insert the stones, and it suddenly starts glowing a lot. The echo of her soon-to-be catchphrase resounds in her mind as the Heart Crystal turns magenta. Chihaya changes into the Magenta Sky Uniform with the help of the panel. She then enters the stage in the dark auditorium; she is only able to see the circle of slightly glowing crystals. She enters the circle and suddenly, a bright light appears; and with it, the stage. She performs Shooting☆Star. After the performance, Chihaya's father waits for her, telling her that he has seen her performance. He congratulates her before commenting that he is surprised that she didn't trip. While the two speak, another young girl, Natsuno Moeka and her best friend Mizushima Nagisa, are walking over the campus, althrough their face aren't shown. They just finished their entrance exams as well. Yamashita Mika and Shiraha Aika who are watching the young girls from the rooftop of the main building follow Moeka as well. Minami Yuka joins them. Weeks later, Chihaya receives a letter from the academy who tells her that she is accepted. Happy, she jumps into the air and runs into the her family's flat to tell her parents. Somewhere else, a woman is looking at the skyline of Tokyo. She puts down a tablet and whispers that a new wind will soon blow. The tablet shows the names of the participlants of the entrance exams. Ending. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Fukurou Chihaya * Hoshina Saya (TV Interview) * Amane Yuuhi (TV Interview) * Nakato Miyuki (TV Interview) * Yamashita Mika (TV Interview) * Minami Yuka (TV Interview) * Shiraha Aika (TV Interview) * Lillith Miere (TV Interview) * Fukurou Sora * Fukurou Yuna * Nagesawa Namiko * Kumoboshi Mitsuo * Sorajima Amarie * Kurozaki Akira * Natsuno Moeka (Cameo) * Mizushima Nagisa (Cameo) * Mysterious Woman Trivia * The intro is spoken by Chihaya. * Shooting☆Star debuts as insert song. * Tomorrow debuts as opening song and Eien ni Ashiteru no ka? debuts as ending song. * This episode marks the beginning of Stellar Wind. * Fukurou Chihaya performs for the first time. * The title is taken from Shooting☆Star's lyrics. * Chihaya gains a basic performer radiance. * The Magenta Sky Uniform makes its debut, as well as all school performance uniforms but the Orange Sky Uniform and the Blue Sky Uniform that appear as a cameo. * The Heart Outfit debuts as Chihaya's casual clothes. * Following characters debut: ** Fukurou Chihaya ** Hoshina Saya ** Nakato Miyuki ** Yamashita Mika ** Minami Yuka ** Shiraha Aika ** Lillith Miere ** Fukurou Sora ** Fukurou Yuna ** Amane Yuuhi ** Lillith Miere ** Kumoboshi Mitsuo ** Sorajima Amarie ** Kurozaki Akira ** Nagesawa Namiko (Cameo, while standing close to the flower garden) ** Natsuno Moeka (Cameo after the entrance exams) ** Mizushima Nagisa (Cameo after the entrance exams) Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes